Irremediablemente
by Io-chan Ao-sama
Summary: Una historia de una bailarina y un hombre que danzaba en el hielo. Porque veces la separación no es el final del amor de verdad. Participa en el Reto '¡¿Infiel' del foro See you Next Level de YoI. Drama y esperanza. Lilia Baranovskaya, Yakov Feltsman, Jean-Jaques Leroy.


**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE**

 **Disclaimer** : el mejor anime del 2016, es decir **Yuri! On Ice** es propiedad del estudio MAPPA, y de sus creadoras Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo… Muchas gracias senseis!

 **Les aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto **''¡¿Infiel?!''** del foro ''See you Next Level'' de Yuri! On Ice.

Denme ánimo ya que es el primer fic que escribo con mucho, MUCHO drama y tristeza que satura el fic en cada línea ... y vaya que sufrí con esto... cómo sea! Esperó que disfrutes tu lectura queridísimo lector y queridísima lectora ;D

 **Notas** para facilitarles la lectura:

La narración es en letras normales.

Algunos pensamientos van marcados con letras _cursivas_ y guion largo.

Y los diálogos de los personajes van marcados con guion largo (—) y se sabe quien esta hablando en cada caso.

 **Advertencias:**

Primero que nada debo decir que cualquier parecido con un evento o situación de la vida real es coincidencia (o tal vez he visto demasiadas películas tristes estos días... o me metí demasiado en el papel... no se... al final del fic hablamos de ello) y no busca ofender ni lastimar a ninguna persona. Si en dado caso te resulta ofensivo me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber, y de antemano te ruego me disculpes.

Y también debo aclararles que va ir contado en primera persona, pero el personaje que va a narrar la historia es un secreto que voy a dejarles descubrir.

Por la temática del Reto en cuestión, un final feliz es menos posible... así que mejor prepárense con una buena dotación de pañuelos y algo calentito y delicioso para pasar el trago amargo que les voy hacer dar.

Ya tengo mi casco puesto y mi equipo de protección así que se aceptan pedradas, zapatos voladores y una que otra 'indirecta' medio directa (solo no se metan con mi Okasan...) de ahí en fuera si deciden colgarme del árbol mas grande de Japón mi dirección se las doy abajo.

Este One Shot va a contener drama y dolor que provocará muchas lágrimas a lo largo y ancho del bello fandom de YOI. Claro que de seguro muchas mandarán insultos contra la autora (incluida yo misma, me odio por este fic) por causar unos cuantos corazones rotos, y por tener que meter algo para mayores de edad...

Porque en este fic habrá un poco de perversión de mi parte... pondré **UNA** mini escena con un poco de _Lime_ , pues es necesaria para la trama. Pero como los quiero mucho y no quiero permitir que sus "Inocentes y puras" mentes se vean afectadas por tan candente situación... no pondré nada explícito ni muy ilustrativo (sí quieres matarme por usar a Censura-chan... nos vemos abajo, vayan haciendo fila).

 **Atención!**

Algunos personajes tendrán un cambio de edad para este fic y estos serán:

\- Yakov Felstman :mi querido entrenador ruso tiene 70 años en el anime y en el fic lo rejuvenecí poniéndole 41 años (encontré el elixir de la juventud... pero al usarlo en este fic se me acabo).

\- Lilia Baranovskaya :pues como no encontré que edad tiene la ex esposa de Yakov a pesar de que investigue por lo ancho del Internet hasta el cansancio, pues digamos que tiene 65 en el anime (la edad en que se retiró Maya Plisetskaya la prima ballerina assoluta del Ballet Bolshoi) y en el fic tendrá 36 años.

\- Jean-Jacques Leroy: tiene 19 años en el anime y en el fic tendrá unos cuántos más, 21 para ser exactos.

¿Porqué razón?

Al menos yo, no tengo problemas con las parejas que tienen una diferencia de edad de muchos años, como cuando son siete o hasta más de diez, pero puedo comprender que para otras personas puede ser difícil de entender o aceptar una relación así como algo... común.

Así que para evitar problemas con esta cuestión a la hora de disfrutar de la lectura, decidí cambiar las edades de estos tres personajes pues son el triangulo equilátero que va a ser el centro del drama en el fic.

De ahí en fuera los demás personajes de Yuri On Ice que serán mencionados tendrán las edades que ya sabemos.

Ya que están plenamente conscientes del riesgo que van a correr... y sí aún así decides leer, acepto toda clase de reacciones al final del fic.

A sufrir! \\( ಥ~ಥ)/

* * *

 _ **Irremediablemente**_

Mi nombre no es la gran cosa, no soy una gran persona ni alguien muy especial, me llamo Yakov, Yakov Felstman. Y estoy preocupado, la razón es simple. Las cosas no van bien entre nosotros.

Hay noches enteras en que apenas logró descansar, a pesar de estar aparentemente durmiendo, mi mente no descansa en absoluto. Esto lleva así un buen tiempo y aunque no lo admita, veo como me esta cobrando la factura, creo en ocasiones que la persona en que me he convertido es la verdadera, la única que en el fondo siempre he sido. Sentía que los días eran fríos, peor que pasar el día mas crudo en el invierno más largo de la hermosa Siberia parado en medio de un lago congelado sin un abrigo, ese helado sentir consumía el poco calor interno y las ganas de avivar esa inútil esperanza que una vez tuve. Poco a poco lo que era, aquel que una vez fui, se fue... desaparecido como la hierba después de una tormenta de nieve.

Siendo joven y escogiendo la carrera que elegí, mis opciones comenzaron a hacerse menores cada vez y poco a poco cierta libertad se perdía. Siempre fui estricto en sentido profesional, sobretodo conmigo mismo, y mis planes para el futuro estaban completamente definidos en mi mente y mis decisiones lo demostraban. En el futuro tendría éxito y así, al tener familia, su porvenir sería más feliz y más prometedor qué el que alguna vez tuve frente a mí en mi juventud.

Ese era mi sueño, ese era el futuro que yo esperaba con anhelo y esperanza interna. Pero eso nunca pasará… ahora lo se.

Con apenas veintidós años me había enamorado profundamente de una dama inalcanzable, mis pesares eran peores al ver como su mundo y el mío apenas lograban mirarse frente a frente para reconocer la importancia de uno en el otro, especialmente del suyo en el mío.

Con el tiempo vi florecer su belleza, nada mas hermoso se había cruzado jamás en mi vista, nada parecido…

Y no exagero al decir que ella era, no, que es realmente bella, sus ojos de un tono verde lima son tan brillantes que dan destellos que solo rivalizan los de las joyas, su piel, su blanca y tersa piel se asemeja a la nieve recién caída que se ve inmaculada y da la apariencia de ser muy suave al tacto, sus cabellos de un tono tan negro como la noche probablemente son tan suaves que al mecerse de un lado al otro mientras ella camina despiden una embriagadora fragancia, _su_ fragancia…

Me enamoré a primera vista, suena como una locura y una idea tonta en la que solo creen los ilusos, si es así entonces soy el mayor iluso que puede haber, una persona absolutamente crédula y un idealista del amor. Por ella lo soy.

Al ser bailarina siempre ha tenido una figura perfecta, un porte elegante y grácil. Todos sus pasos eran como si fuera a realizar una coreografía delicada y hermosa, con las veces que tuve la fortuna de verla bailar sentí de inmediato como sus delicados movimientos, por leves que fuesen, me maravillaban seduciéndome y finalmente se quedaban grabados en mi mente como hechos con hierro al rojo vivo. Esos recuerdos tan fascinantes me gustaban, me rondaban por las noches solamente para torturarme al saber que estar cerca de ella no era algo a lo pudiera aspirar. Bueno siendo totalmente honesto era imposible, era completamente una locura pensar que Lilia Baranovskaya; ese es su precioso nombre que parece haber sido hecho para que fuese cantado por el susurro del viento al amanecer; esa talentosa mujer, que es nada más y nasa menos que la Prima Ballerina del ballet Bolshoi de Rusia, el mas importante y reconocido a nivel mundial, era absurdo pensar que ella se interesaría en mi mientras yo solo soy un simple entrenador de patinaje artístico.

El título que ahora ostentaba con orgullo por su ardua dedicación no era cualquier cosa, no, el recibir el título de Prima ballerina es un reconocimiento que pocas bailarinas alcanzan pues solo es otorgado a la bailarina más notable y prodigiosa de una compañía por ser excepcionalmente talentosa. Y esa hermosa mujer lo es.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que finalmente la conocí, yo tenía treinta años mi futuro era realmente prometedor y por lo tanto tenía que relacionarme con bailarines y coreógrafos profesionales todo el tiempo para tener la oportunidad de entrenar junto a ellos a una nueva estrella del patinaje artístico que le diera gloria a la madre Rusia. Creí estar en un sueño, semejante fortuna no podía ser real, debía ser una utopía creada por mi subconsciente que ha estado por años anhelante por tenerla cerca.

Fue en marzo, lo recuerdo bien, la temporada de ese año empezaba el dos de marzo, había por lo menos tres obras en escena para la temporada de primavera, la primer era "Don Quijote", una de las mas famosas aún entre los clásicos, "el lago de los cisnes" de Tchaikovsky, y la primera en ser presentada "El Carnaval de los Animales" de Saint-Saëns. Sin falta fui a ver las tres.

Era ocho de marzo, el día Internacional de la Mujer, a diferencia de otros países en Rusia ese día se celebra dándoles obsequios y flores a las mujeres que nos rodean, sin importar si son familiares nuestras o no pues es una fecha especial para reconocer su importante papel, y como parte de los muchos eventos ese día se puso en escena la obra de Saint-Saëns para celebrar tan importante fiesta.

La obra en sí es vibrante y alegre llena de colores y matices diversos que van desde el inicio con su 'marcha real del león' llena de esplendor y gloria, pasando por partes carismáticas como 'las tortugas' y su lento son, llevando con toques de misterio a la parte denominada 'acuario' en donde te sientes sumergido en las profundidades del mar mirando el nado de los peces, pasando de una en una hasta llegar a la pieza más emblemática de la obra; 'el cisne'.

"Le cygne" es la joya de toda la puesta en escena, es una pieza bailada en solitario por la Prima Ballerina del ballet; es grandioso ver y ser testigo de la forma en que un par de pianos y un cello dan vida a la melodía que relata los últimos momentos de un cisne.

Y después de semejante joya llega el abrupto despertar de los pianos, que nos dejan saber que el fin de la obra se acerca, y en esta parte se pasa lista a los participantes en escena. Con rápidos sonidos y vigorosos movimientos el carnaval llegó a su fin. La multitud reunida se pone de pie aplaudiendo con gozo, algunas mujeres presentes aun tienen lágrimas en los ojos recordando el hermoso danzar de el cisne que pronto moriría.

Y yo en mi corazón no podía menos que darles la razón, porque no había visto en mucho tiempo una danza tan hermosa, dolorosa y apacible al mismo tiempo. Era una pieza perfecta para una rutina de patinaje, pero no podía pensar en ello cuando en mi mente lo que mas estaba precente era como se mecían suavemente los movimientos recién vistos de aquella mujer que con leves pasos en punta se movía en el entero escenario, y deslizando sus brazos cual alas se tratasen, parecía querer surcar el azul cielo de primavera para sentir la última gota de vida desvanecerse por sus plumas para morir al final.

El evento avanzo sin retrasos y las personas que estaban presentes estaban disfrutando del ambiente. Yo platicaba en ratos con diversos coreógrafos y bailarines hablando por cortesía con ellos, pues mi mente seguía preguntándose más sobre aquella pieza que interpretó Lilia. No creí tener la oportunidad de cruzar palabra con ella, pues era agobiada vez tras vez por múltiples personas. Comenzaba a cansarme de estar sentado tanto tiempo, la obra había durado casi dos horas, tal vez menos, pero entre los aplausos y las felicitaciones se fueron los minutos velozmente y la gente comenzaba a marcharse. Después de la obra se tenia planeada una fiesta para las bailarinas, coreógrafas, maquillistas, las encargadas de vestuario y todas las esposas de los dueños del ballet.

Sinceramente fue una fiesta agradable y llena de color, luego de conversar con algunos invitados y dar algunos regalos y felicitaciones a varias de las mujeres presentes me di cuenta de que era bastante tarde, con razón me sentía agotado. Salí del lugar tratando de encontrar un lugar más tranquilo para darme un respiro, finalmente lo halle, la salida al patio estaba abierta y ya que la fiesta era tan amena para los invitados casi nadie estaba afuera, así que salí.

Estando en el patio del salón donde se estaba haciendo la celebración me senté en una banca que estaba muy alejada del lugar, comencé a mirar alrededor y noté que alguien más estaba ahí, pensé en retirarme y darle su espacio pero cuando pensaba irme esa persona se giró y sonriéndome levemente me dijo:

—Es hermosa, ¿no? —dijo mirando nuevamente al horizonte. Intuí que se refería al atardecer y la vista que le daba a la ciudad en ese momento.

—Lo es… siempre ha sido hermosa. —Le contesté aunque no me refería totalmente a la vista o a la ciudad.

—Hay cientos de ciudades hermosas que ofrecen vistas como esta, pero como nuestra ciudad ninguna. Tiene tanta fortaleza que la hace más bella que cualquier otra. La fortaleza es la única belleza. — dijo con seguridad aplastante, esa mujer ya me robaba el aliento sin haber cruzado palabra antes, ahora al oír su voz me di cuenta de que no podría vivir sin oírla cada día del resto de mi vida.

Lilia, la hermosa Lilia, me regalaba un momento que atesoraría por siempre. Un atardecer era el fondo perfecto que solamente realzaba la belleza de sus ojos, la suave brisa que comenzaba a soplar y mover levemente su vestido no hacía más que acentuar su delicada figura, y las flores que daban color al jardín solamente hacían resaltar lo preciosa que esa mujer era, que es.

—En efecto. La fortaleza es belleza, y usted es muy fuerte. —me atreví a decirle, tal vez era la emoción o simplemente mi boca se puso de acuerdo con mi corazón y salió lo que pensé en ese momento.

Y ella me miró con sorpresa, creí que se disgustaría y si era como otras bailarinas con las que había conversado en alguna ocasión posiblemente se marcharía indignada y no me dirigiría la palabra de nuevo. Me pensaba disculpar por el atrevimiento, pero… ella comenzó a reírse, era como música para mis oídos, y cuando pensaba que no podría ser mas afortunado, ella me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Me alegra encontrar en esta fiesta a alguien que no es hipócrita. —me dijo con sinceridad, no sabía que era lo que había hecho bien, pero ahora estaba con mi musa, los dos sentados en la misma banca admirando el atardecer y siendo totalmente honesto con alguien.

—Yakov Feltsman, un placer conversar sinceramente con usted. —le dije, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de presentarme apropiadamente.

—Lilia Baranovskaya, pero llámeme simplemente Lilia. Es algo molesto que siempre me llamen de 'usted', hace que me sienta vieja —dijo de manera divertida y volvió a reír.

—Entiendo… entonces solo dime Yakov. ¿De acuerdo? —le dije tratando de ser amable con ella.

Podía entender que al ser una persona tan reconocida a nivel mundial por su exitosa carrera como bailarina tenía que estar rodeada de personas que por hipocresía la adulaban y le hacían cumplidos. Yo no soy de las personas que solo dicen un cumplido para quedar bien, y mucho menos para ganarme el favor de alguien, prefiero ser honesto siempre que se pueda.

Estuvimos platicando sobre la fiesta y algunos detalles de la presentación. Para ser sincero, jamás había conversado tan agradablemente con nadie, era como si nos conociéramos desde hace tanto y luego de un largo viaje nos volviésemos a encontrar y aun así nos entendíamos el uno al otro a la perfección.

No noté cuanto tiempo había pasado pero cuando vi que probablemente tenia frio me quite el saco y lo puse en sus hombros, no pensaba hacerlo para conquistarla ni nada similar, era un acto de caballerosidad que me salió naturalmente.

Empezó a soplar más el viento y la invite a regresar para que no enfermase, me preocupaba sinceramente, la atracción que sentía por ella no era en base a lo que veían los demás, si bien Lilia es una mujer absolutamente bella, la razón por la que ahora estaba enamorado de ella por lo que era en el fondo de su corazón, por sus ideas y su forma de ver la vida.

Luego de ese día la comencé a frecuentar más, me sentía siempre a gusto cuando platicaba con ella. Algunas veces la invite a pasear por lugares realmente hermosos aunque sencillos de nuestra tierra, la primera vez creí que no le gustaría, le fascinó, quedó encantada con la belleza de lugares que ella no había tenido oportunidad de visitar pues desde pequeña se había dedicado al cien por ciento al ballet, preguntaba algunas cosas y se enamoraba de la vista. Yo era feliz mirándola así, feliz, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos radiantes, sin tensiones o preocupaciones y sin tener que formarse a parecer perfecta.

Luego de más de un año de conocerla le pedí matrimonio. Fue luego de un evento en que se celebrará el aniversario del Ballet Bolshoi. Habían representado el Lago de los cisnes, la versión donde el príncipe Sigfrido y la princesa Odette vencen los obstáculos gracias a su amor, que mejor oportunidad de hacerle la pregunta más importante de mi vida.

La única parte de la obra que recuerdo es donde ella aparece, bailando con tanta delicadeza y demostrando el amor de la princesa cisne al príncipe… al término de la función y luego de las ovaciones, me dirigí tras bambalinas para felicitarle por su extraordinaria actuación y hacer lo que me llevaba preparando desde hacía tanto.

La encontré en su camerino, apenas había entrado, aún llevaba puesto el atuendo de la princesa cisne, porque ella era una princesa, y luego de felicitarla, lo hice.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no había rastro de temor. o tristeza en esos ojos, era una sorpresa impulsada por la felicidad, lo podía notar en el brillo de su mirar, se cubrió los labios con ambas manos escondiendo un gesto de admiración por mis acciones.

Fue el segundo más largo que jamás haya vivido en toda mi vida. Un ligero temor, no, un enorme terror, pánico debería decir, me comenzaba a invadir velozmente y sentía que si ella me daba una respuesta negativa con seguridad desfallecería ahí mismo.

—Si… si, si quiero ser tu esposa… acepto… quiero ser tu esposa Yakov. —me dijo suavemente, con lágrimas brotando profusamente (abundantemente) de sus ojos verde lima.

Si ya había sentido alegría al verla por vez primera, un enorme gozo al hablar con ella por primera vez, la mas grande al conocerla poco a poco… lo que ahora sentía era mas que una simple felicidad, era más que un poco de júbilo, no se expresarlo. Solo se que me sentía mas completo.

Y ese sentir se hizo mas profundo cuando nos casamos, un día de primavera. Ahora estaba completo, tenía la otra parte de mí a mi lado, el complemento que me faltaba, y estaba decidido a demostrar lo agradecido que he estado con Dios por esta felicidad, y corresponder el amor de mi amada Lilia.

Creí haber conquistado completamente su corazón, cada vez que le llevaba flores y le preparaba una sorpresa, teniendo detalles con ella solo para verla sonreír de esa forma que me hacía sentir que era un sueño del que no quisiera despertarme jamás. Años pasaron felizmente por nuestra casa, viendo las épocas alegres ir y venir.

Tenía mis temores como cualquier persona que ama profundamente a otra, temía que ella se fuera un día de casa y no volviera conmigo nunca más… y un día sucedió lo que tanto miedo me daba. Fue hace cinco años aproximadamente, siendo honesto trato no pensar demasiado en ello. Por aquel entonces comencé a sentir que las cosas estaban muy tensas entre nosotros, tal vez mas de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Las charlas entre los dos se tornaron vacías y en ocasiones hasta cortantes, esas conversaciones animadas y llenas de significado se volvieron un simple recuerdo; los detalles y las palabras de amor entre los dos se volvieron un eco lejano de otros tiempos, de los buenos tiempos; las caricias dadas se borraron de nuestro repertorio del día a día, lamento decir que había ocasiones en que no nos veíamos en todo el día, y veces en que mi querida Lilia no llegaba a casa y yo apenas dormía esperando que llegará para darle la bienvenida, pero era inútil.

Todo era inútil.

Era mi culpa, lo se. Porque dejé de darle amor que le prometí cuando le entregue ese anillo, porque deje de darle muchas cosas por simples y superfluas que fuesen tan solo para demostrar todo lo que ella significa para mi, porque ya no la acariciaba como antes, porque deje de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, yo la abandoné poco a poco y finalmente le deje sola. Es mi maldita culpa, yo la orille a eso.

Ella busco calor en los brazos de otro, de alguien que le hacía sentir joven, y como no lo iba a lograr si era Jean-Jaques Leroy, el famoso J.J, no solo era talentoso en el patinaje artístico, era joven pues tenía unos veintiún años a lo mucho, apoyaba muchas causas nobles y era muy carismático. Podía ver lo que ella veía en él.

Y ahí estaban, en ese hotel llamado Dakhovskaya Sloboda, estaban besándose con tanta pasión que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos semidesnudos, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, la mujer que amaba estaba en los brazos de otro. No sabía si aquella era la primera vez que estaba juntos, no quise ni siquiera pensar en cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí abrazados y besándose de esa manera. Mi mente no podía procesar la imagen que tenia enfrente, entre en shock y sencillamente me quedé ahí mirándolos.

Ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura, él la apegaba más a sí mismo de forma que hacía difícil saber donde empezaba un cuerpo y comenzaba el otro, y le acariciaba la espalda y las piernas con deseo en cada toque. Ella suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos al sentir los labios de él bajando por su cuello y cuando él le mordió levemente en cierto momento, ella soltó un gemido; sencillamente no pude más, mi corazón no pudo más y solté lo que tenia en la mano, ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenia hasta que sentí que le había dejado caer al suelo, era un ramo de rosas…

Ellos lo escucharon y se separaron al instante y me miraron asombrados. No hice una escena pues apenas podía ser consciente de mantenerme en pie en ese momento. Salí de ahí con calma y pensaba en caminar a casa, o a cualquier lugar, pero lo más lejos de ahí de ser posible. Tenía que pensar.

— _¿Acaso el aire se estaba agotando?... ¿o solo soy yo?_ —pensaba con ansiedad, sentía que no podía respirar con normalidad, se comenzaba a nublar la vista y solo me preguntaba — _¿Qué esta pasando?... ¿Qué acaba de suceder?¿A dónde debo ir ahora?... ¿Aún tengo un hogar?_ —de todas las dudas y cuestiones que me rondaron en ese momento, esa pregunta fue la que me hizo detenerme y darme cuenta que había llegado al llamado 'puente de piedra', no se cuanto tiempo había caminado, ni siquiera estaba consiente de como rayos había llegado ahí.

Me puse a pensar, esa casa por bonita que fuera no sería un hogar sin Lilia, sin su cariño reflejado en la decoración de la sala, sin su aroma flotando en el aire de la habitación cada mañana después de que se perfumara el cuello, sin el sonido de sus zapatillas viajando por las escaleras haciendo eco en cada rincón de la casa, dejando en claro que la que le daba vida a ese lugar era ella, que solo con ella se podía llamar _hogar_.

Y así paso la tercera noche mas dolorosa de mi vida, como olvidar aquello.

Sin importar quien hizo qué primero, la verdad es que aún así yo la hubiera recibido entre mis brazos. Y lo cierto es que yo no tengo derecho a molestarme con ella, no, más bien no quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Solamente una vez he estado molesto con ella, pero de eso a odiarla, a odiar esa musa hecha mujer… no, nunca podría llegar a odiar a Lilia, porque yo la amo, la amo tanto que las palabras no pueden expresar ese amor que le he profesado desde que la conocí, pues la amo más que a nadie en mi vida.

Pero creó que mi amor no fue suficiente, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y profundo como para demostrar cada día que la amaba y así lograr que ella se quedase a mi lado afrontando el obstáculo que teníamos frente a nuestro matrimonio en ese momento, pienso que tal vez se canso y prefirió ir por una salida mas fácil, y la encontró.

Creo que yo lo arruine. Debí ser mas cariñoso con mi esposa y darle toda la atención que merece una mujer así, ir a cada presentación para verla brillar en el escenario, verla bailar de esa manera tan sublime, robándome el corazón una vez más, aunque en realidad mi corazón siempre ha sido de ella; debí llevarle flores a casa todos los días sin excepción, se que sus flores favoritas son las rosas en un rojo intenso y los hermosos lirios del valle que crecen en nuestra patria; pero sobretodo debí decirle todos los días y a todas horas que la amo… ese fue mi mayor error.

Un error que pagué caro, que sigo pagando caro, y que se fue llevando poco a poco mi vida entre los dedos, esta tristeza me ahogaba y me consumía.

Recuerdo sus palabras, como olvidar el dolor que causaron en mi, la segunda peor noche de mi vida; ese día ella llego muy tarde a casa y yo la esperaba sentado en la cocina, el incidente con Leroy había pasado apenas un par de días antes y yo no había querido afrontarlo, ella se veía cansada o tal vez era la pena lo que le daba ese aspecto apagado a sus ojos, al verla sentarse en el comedor lo primero en que pensé fue en disponerme a prepararle algo para que cenara, comencé a buscar algo en la alacena, no recuerdo que fue lo que preparé, le serví en un plato y cuando me iba a sentar para preguntar que tal le había ido ella dijo esas palabras que resultaron tan amargas para mi.

—Yakov, quiero el divorcio. Ya no soy feliz contigo, no me siento viva. Quiero el divorcio, por favor Yakov. —dijo Lilia con voz queda (suave) tratando lo más posible no mirarme, pues ella sabia que si me miraba a los ojos yo no lo soportaría. No soy tan fuerte.

Y era cierto, la única razón por la que me mantuve en pie en ese instante tan doloroso fue que ella no me dejo ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza desbordando en diminutas gemas por sus mejillas. Si los hubiese visto, si yo hubiese sabido de las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de ellos… mi corazón se habría partido en mil pedazos. Medite un momento lo que le diría, amaba a esa mujer más que a nadie y lo único que deseo es su completa felicidad, aún si eso me hería. Y la deje ir, tenerla atada se me hacia como enjaular a un cisne que debe volar libremente en el cielo.

—Si de esa forma logro darte felicidad… lo haré. — le dije, no sabía si eso podría dar a entender que ella no me importaba lo cual es imposible, o si demostraría el profundo amor que realmente le tengo.

Y proseguí a pesar de que el aire me empezaba a fallar y las siguientes palabras solo fueron un susurro que no estoy seguro si ella las escuchó —Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa, lo sabes luz de mi vida… mi única lyubimaya (una forma cariñosa de hablarse en ruso que se traduce como 'cariño' o también como 'amada'). —le respondí, me dolía pero si de esa forma la hacía feliz no importaba que yo muriese del dolor al tenerla lejos.

Y nos divorciamos, creo que no había sentido un dolor como ese en la vida, sentía que me arrancaban la mitad de mi ser, mi alma solamente podía mantenerse en pie por bondad divina, mi corazón, que debo decir de mi corazón. Esa noche es la mas terrible y dolorosa que he vivido jamás…

Creó que ese día morí de cierta forma, deje de sentir los latidos que agonizantes resonaban en mi adolorido pecho, deje de pensar en mi mismo y en un futuro feliz, y entonces comencé a actuar distinto pies solamente sobrevivía día por día sin pensar en un mañana, el futuro me dejo de importar, y es que ya no vivía porque vivir sin tenerla a ella a mi lado no es vivir, ese sufrimiento no puede llamarse vida.

Ahora la única razón por la que sigo cuerdo es mantenerme enfocado en mis alumnos, no puedo dejarlos a la deriva y dejar que esta tristeza me gane la batalla. Primero esta Babicheva, esa linda y carismática jovencita; debo ver por Mila pues a pesar de ser una joven muy activa y que parece estar siempre alegre e incluso hacerle bromas a sus compañeros especialmente a Yuri, ella tiende a deprimirse cuando termina con una decepción amorosa, debo velar por el bienestar de su frágil y joven corazón. Es mi prioridad con ella.

También esta Popovich, es inportante que esté al pendiente de Georgi pues a pesar de ser uno de los alumnos mas disciplinados y dedicado que un entrenador pudiera soñar, su defecto es precisamente eso, que sigue al pie de la letra las cosas y en ocasiones eso juega en su contra, es un latinafor muy emocional y ya que sus emociones son demasiado efusivas en ocasiones, debo cuidarlo de sí mismo. Se enamora tanto que en ocasiones me preocupa.

No puedo aunque quiera olvidarme de Nikiforov, jamás le llamo así, apesar de que Vitya no esta por ahora con el equipo, eso no significa que no me preocupe por ese cabeza hueca, lo conozco desde que era casi un niño y he tenido la fortuna de verlo crecer y convertirse en un hombre, pero en ocasiones me cuestiono eso ya que es tan despreocupado y egoísta por cuestiones tan infantiles que hace que me enfade como nunca, tal vez es la persona con la que mas me he enojado en la vida, y aun así quiero a ese idiota como a un hijo, incluso ahora que tomo la estúpida decisión de volverse entrenador del chico japonés, espero que no este jugando pues sé que lo que se propone lo logra siempre y tengo la confianza pues tiene el potencial para lograrlo, Viktor es como el hijo que Lilia y yo no tuvimos.

Que decir de Yuratchka, si a Vitya lo veo como a un hijo que claramente seria el mayor, Yuri seria el menor de ellos, es curioso lo mucho que se parecen, Yuri es muy similar a Viktor en alguna que otra actitud y acción y lamentablemente para mi, al igual que Viktor ese mocoso me saca de mis casillas cuando no escucha mis instrucciones o cuando se porta como un niño malcriado, pero ese chico tiene tanto talento y ambición que estoy seguro que hará más que ningún otro patinador ha hecho por lograr su sueño en el patinaje, y eso es lo que hace que pase por alto sus berrinches de adolescente consentido, Yuri tiene tanta determinación que hace que me sienta orgulloso.

Ellos me mantienen concentrado en todo menos en mis sentimientos, me ayudan a poner la mente en otras cosas y a seguir poco a poco hacia adelante, aunque no del todo.

Se que ha pasado el tiempo, pero el amor que le profeso a mi amada Lilia, jamás se ira, es como el suave eco que va dejando atrás la brisa, siempre esta ahí, como el eterno lazo que une una pareja de cisnes, que sin importar el tiempo que pase o la distancia que los separe, su unión es tan fuerte y tan profunda que no se puede olvidar, su amor no se marchita, no muere.

Y a veces me torturo preguntándome ¿Ella sabe que la amo? Y si lo sabe… entonces ¿Por qué no vuelve a mi lado? ¿Por qué no regresa a recibir lo que es suyo? Porque el amor que tengo es suyo, porque el fervor con que la quiero no se ha apagado, porque yo soy suyo… siempre lo seré.

Me he centrado en los chicos, sus rutinas, los ejercicios que cada uno requiere de acuerdo a su capacidad, las necesidades emocionales y de diversión que puedo cubrir, tengo mucho que hacer por ellos, por los cuatro.

Al poco tiempo de que Vitya se fuera tras esa meta a pesar de que hice lo mas posible por que no lo hiciese pues a mi ver esa es una locura, pensé que el impacto de sus acciones no afectarían demasiado a los otros pero me equivoque puesto que termino arrastrando de tras de sí al pequeño Yuri. Ese mocoso es un dolor de cabeza solo superado por Viktor. Se largó a Japón para traer a Vitya y hacer que cumpliese una promesa que seguramente ese tonto olvido que había hecho, y Yuri al ser tan necio fue según él a traerlo de vuelta, solo esperé pacientemente a que ambos regresarán. Pero no me sorprendió tanto que luego de un tiempo el único en volver fuese Yuri, se veía algo decepcionado pero eso solo hizo crecer su determinación.

Di en ese momento por perdido a Viktor pues cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza es imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión o hacer que desista de ello, es tan obstinado. Era mejor concentrarme en Georgi, Mila y Yuratchka, en especial ese pequeño revoltoso.

Y al tener tan poco tiempo para preparar una rutina para el programa largo de Yuri la mejor opción en la que pensé fue recurrir a Lilia. La llamé y pensaba que me diría que no podía o sencillamente me daría el número de alguien mas y no volvería a hablar conmigo. Pero no, acudió a ayudarme, me sorprendió realmente que accediera de inmediato, creía que se pasaría la vida evitando tener un contacto no profesional lo más posible.

Ya que tiene salones de práctica para el ballet me vi en la necesidad de quedarme en su casa junto a Yuri. Ella no ha perdido el toque, tiene tanta fortaleza y decisión en todo lo que hace y pide. Por la forma en que se trataron cuando se conocieron pensaba que todo el tiempo serian gritos por parte del chico y regaños por parte de Lilia, y no, cuando ella le mandaba algo sin importar cuantas veces hiciera que Yuri lo repitiera afirmando que no era perfecto, él simplemente se tragaba su orgullo y le obedecía vez tras vez.

Era como ver una madre y su hijo.

Ver a Lilia tan cariñosa con el pequeño Yuri me hace pensar que habría sido de nosotros si hubiéramos tenido hijos, no dudo ni un poco que ella sería una excelente madre, me queda claro al recordar el cariño con el que cuidaba de Yuri luego de las prácticas, los pequeños gestos de amor maternal que tiene con él.

Y así llego la copa Rostelecom, pude ver con cuanta paciencia y dedicación peinaba el rubio cabello de Yuratchka, se que vi una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero no se compara con las que le sacaba cuando estábamos juntos, esos recuerdos solo los atesoro como lo que son, recuerdos.

Rápidamente llega el turno de Yuri, luego de algunos detalles más y una que otra instrucción que probablemente el mocoso pase por alto lo vemos patinar al centro de la pista. La música comienza, ágape, en las prácticas notaba como él forzaba su actuación, sabia que lo que ha vivido le ha hecho no querer esa clase de amor en su vida de nuevo, que le duele, que tal vez lo odia, pero esta vez algo en su desempeño me parece distinto, estoy observando los componentes técnicos de la rutina pero una voz me saca de mi concentración.

—Creo que ha encontrado una entrada para el "amor" ahora que finalmente se ha abierto a los demás. La gente brilla cuando buscan entender qué tipo de amor los sostiene. —comentó Lilia de forma pensativa sobre la actuación de Yuri.

Yo que hasta ahora me había mantenido más concentrado en el desarrollo técnico del programa que en los sentimientos reflejados en el, escuche claramente su voz y gire levemente a donde ella estaba mirándola con suavidad, ella estaba como siempre, con su porte elegante y su semblante firme que dejaba ver a pesar de todo ternura en sus verdes ojos. Y asentí, sin importar que ella lo viera o no, pues sabía de sobra que ella tenia razón y que gran parte del crecimiento artístico de Yuri no era gracias a nosotros nada más, sabia de sobra que todos desde Georgi, Mila, Otabek Altin, Viktor y Yuuri Katsuki habían dejado su huella en el rubio y que ahora gracias a ellos el entendía mejor lo que era el amor.

 _Amor_.

Y por un breve instante mi mente se centro en aquella mujer a la que le pertenece mi amor incondicional y perpetuo… ella que tiene un nombre tan bello y que parecía lejano y tan dolorosamente inalcanzable que otra vez me preguntó si acaso tengo aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad de ser nuevamente feliz con ella, con Lilia.

Deje de lado esos pensamientos y mejor me concentre nuevamente en el programa de Yuri, viéndolo desde un nuevo ángulo gracias a las palabras de mi ex esposa. Ahora notaba los sentimientos que impulsaban cada paso de baile que realizaba el chico y cada combinación que el pequeño hacía dejando maravillados tanto a los muchos espectadores presentes como a los jueces y a las personas que veían el evento a través del mundo.

Ese niño me hace sentir tan dichoso, como un padre orgulloso, y pensando en ello voltee a ver a Lilia para saber si ella sentía lo mismo que yo en ese momento, y sí, lo estaba, ella lloraba de orgullo al ver que su esfuerzo y dedicación eran recompensados con una actuación tan soberbia que no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella, ese chiquillo tendrá un gran futuro.

Había ocasiones en que a Yuratchka se le metían ideas extrañas y propias de su edad, como esa vez en que le pidió permiso a Lilia para cocinar algo llamado "Katsudon Pirozhki", me daba mala espina pero ella le dejo hacer, así que le llamé a Nicolai para preguntarle que era aquel platillo y me contó la historia, así entendí que es un gesto del cariño que Yuri le tiene a su abuelo y tal vez al chico japonés.

Su desempeño le valió un lugar en la final del Grand Prix, y no es para menos, ha puesto todos sus esfuerzos en llegar hasta aquí que no dudó que ganará el oro.

Los días pasan tan rápido y sin notar el paso de ellos llega la tan esperada final, ahora solo me concentro en Yuri. Lilia le da instrucciones y él las sigue al pie de la letra, ella afirma que de no haberse dedicado al patinaje artístico, Yuri hubiera destacado en el ballet profesional a nivel mundial, no lo dudo, el tiene tanta perseverancia que se que es capaz de lograr lo que sea que se proponga.

Viajamos a Barcelona para la gran final, con Lilia ayudándome tengo más seguridad que nunca de que Yuratchka ganará. Dejamos que Yuri se distrajera un poco, ese mocoso cree que escapó de nuestra supervisión, esta equivocado, le dejamos que pensara que escapo de nosotros, esa idea fue de Lilia, dijo que de esa manera el pequeño se sentiría con libertad y que eso le ayudaría para mantener su mente libre de tensiones para el programa corto. Tenía razón, cuando el mocoso llegó se veía muy relajado y hasta podría decirse que feliz, no me cabe duda de que esta bella mujer sabe que hacer en cada ocasión.

Y el día llegó. Yuri esta decidido y lo puedo ver en sus ojos, Lilia esta tranquila pues sabe que Yuri tiene la capacidad y el coraje para lograr el oro al final del día. Seguridad es lo que me hacen sentir. Seguridad de que Yuri ganará, eso sin duda alguna, seguridad de que Lilia estará orgullosa de este muchacho sin duda, y yo le estaré muy agradecido por su apoyo y dedicación y de alguna forma le he de pagar pero después pensare en algo.

Paso la premiación y todo el alboroto causado, Yuri había hecho un nuevo record, y ahora es el patinador mas joven en ganar el Grand Prix, siendo el otro Vitya cuando tenia dieciséis años.

Hay que sacarse el cansancio y poner la frente en alto como me enseño Lilia, algo que aprendí de ella mientras estuvimos casados fue eso, que hay que estar orgullosos de los logros que se tienen sobretodo cuando hay tanto esfuerzo detrás. Y eso le dijo a Yuri, el por su parte estaba muy feliz, lo único que faltaba para que si felicidad estuviera completa era tener a su abuelo ahí, a su lado apoyándolo y felicitándolo, que estuviera en este gran momento con él.

Después de celebrar la victoria dándole incluso un fuerte abrazo a Yuratchka y después de los resultados y la rueda de prensa, sin querer me puse a pensar en las palabras de Viktor, el volvería al patinaje para la siguiente temporada, me sorprende el nuevo coraje con que esta buscando su regreso al hielo pero sin querer me surgieron muchas dudas sobre esa decisión, me preguntaba que sucedería con Yuuri Katsuki el joven patinador japonés, y si acaso el idiota de Vitya pensaría en alguna locura solamente para seguir con ese chico ya fuese como amigo o alguna otra cosa, y tal vez se le ocurriría una tontería como traerlo a Rusia entrenar con el resto del equipo ruso; había tanto en que pensar pero el día de mañana me pondré a meditar en ello. Ahora es el momento de celebrar la victoria de Yuri, y de darle el crédito por tan grandiosa coreografía a Lilia.

Esperando que este año el banquete fuera mas tranquilo que el del año pasado, y rogando internamente que Viktor no bebiera demasiado esta vez me dispuse a disfrutarlo. Conversaciones iban y venían, felicitaciones y palabras de encomio por el logro de mi alumno, pero no me llevaba el crédito de todo pues en toda oportunidad le di el mérito a Lilia. Aunque ella estaba ahí conmigo parecía no inmutarse ante algunos comentarios que no iban al caso, y estuve junto a ella y Yuri la mayor parte de la noche.

Luego del tradicional banquete de premiación tenía planeado irme a descansar y tal vez beber una botella de vodka en nombre de mi estrella distante, aquella que a pesar de su lejanía sentía como me da calor y trae luz a mi oscura existencia. Ya era muy tarde pues la fiesta se había extendido mucho gracias a las ocurrencias de Viktor y Cris, solamente hicieron un concurso viendo quién de los dos hacia un castillo de naipes, de donde los sacaron no tengo ni la mas remota idea, pero gracias a que para este reto entreesos dos no hubo de por medio ni una gota de alcohol afortunadamente nadie terminó semidesnudo y bailando en un tubo esta vez, le debo eso al Yuuri japonés.

Salí del salón con Yuri, pues a pesar de que era su noche el es aun muy joven y debe cuidar su salud como dijo Lilia, yo por mi parte no le permití beber pues aún es un niño y es una promesa que le hice a Nicolai, que cuidaría de Yuratchka como si fuera mi hijo, y es lo que he hecho estos años, aunque ya no lo veo como si tuviera que cumplir esa promesa nada mas por compromiso, ahora quiero a este pequeño como si fuera mío. Una vez que me asegure de que estaba en su habitación y que no saldría de ella para escabullirse y regresar a la fiesta, me dirigí a mi habitación, la puerta contigua a la recámara de Yuri se abrió, en ella se alojaba Lilia, y salió a preguntar como estaba el niño, lucia sinceramente preocupada, ella había vuelto al hotel con nosotros, Yuri es mucho mas obediente cuando se trata de ella, me agrada eso.

Ella había salido tan solo unos minutos después de que deje a Yuri en su habitación e hice vigilancia por si acaso. No traía rastro de maquillaje pero aún así se puede notar su belleza y lo definidos que son sus pómulos resaltando sus fríos ojos que se veían claramente cansados. Todavía tenía puesto el vestido de gala color azul marino con mangas a tres cuartos y escote en la espalda dándole mas elegancia a su porte natural.

Me invito a pasar, no rechace la oferta pues ambos somos adultos y tenemos una relación sería. Quería hablar sobre el futuro de Yuri y algunos detalles que ella veía importante que los dos nos concentrásemos en ellos. Habíamos bebido durante el banquete, no tanto como para emborracharnos pero si fue algo considerable aunque los dos tenemos mucha resistencia al alcohol, y eso lo se pues cuando fuimos novios hicimos una estúpida competencia y apostamos que el que perdiese le daría al otro una cena elegante hecha por el perdedor, debimos tanto que luego de tres botellas de vodka y unas de alguna otra bebida no supimos exactamente quien había ganado así que los dos nos declaramos perdedores y cumplimos la apuesta.

Ella estaba en su juicio mientras charlábamos, lo suficientemente como para que no bebiera mas de lo que era necesario, solo un par de copas, por la victoria conseguida. Cuando me dispuse a retirarme a mi respectiva habitación y estaba por girar la perilla (la cosa esa con que se abren las puertas) fue cuando ella habló.

—Nunca te traicioné Yakov. Aquella vez cedí al deseo y no medí mis actos. Pero no pasó nada mas allá, no te traicioné en todos estos años. — me confesó sin más. La razón por cual me dijo esa verdad es extraña, tal vez el alcohol o los años que han pasado.

—Te creo. —le dije volteando para mirarle a los ojos y hacerle ver que era así.

Y entonces sucedió lo impensable.

—Dime si es que tengo una oportunidad de intentarlo una vez más contigo Yakov, aunque sea una pequeña… la tomaré. —me dijo en tono suplicante y era sincera en cada palabra que decía pues ese tono casi nunca lo usaba, solamente cuando era algo realmente importante que ella deseara profundamente.

Entonces entendí la razón de su distanciamiento luego de aquel incidente, la razón por la que me pidió el divorcio, el motivo real de la lejanía con la que me trataba mientras entrenó a Yuri y nos quedamos en su casa, de las pequeñas miradas que me lanzaba cuando Yuratchka practicaba sus programas, de las veces en que cenábamos juntos como si nada y hasta padecía que seguíamos casados… y tuve esperanza de recuperar mi otra mitad. Esa oportunidad no se repetirá así que la acepté.

—Yo siempre esperé por ti… — ñe dije apenas como un susurro, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus verdes ojos deslumbrantes me miraban con dicha, y sus ojos se llenaban de felicidad vuelta lágrimas. Y empecé a decirle:

—Todavía te acuerdas de aquel poema de Pushkin y Glinka, aquel que te dije cuando te propuse matrimonio… —le dije como si nada, y ella solamente asintió mientras luchaba por no llorar, comencé a recordarlo y avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella empecé a recitarlo de memoria:

— _"Recuerdo el mágico instante:_

 _En que apareciste ante mí,_

 _Como una visión errante,_

 _Como genio de pura belleza ._

 _En la angustia de la pena sin esperanza,_

 _En las zozobras de la ruidosa mundanidad,_

 _Tu dulce voz resonaba en mí pegadiza,_

 _Y en el sueño evocaba las facciones amadas._

 _Los años pasaron entre agitadas ráfagas_

 _Disipando las ilusiones pasadas,_

 _Olvidé de tu voz la dulzura_

 _Y tus rasgos celestiales._

 _Aislado, en tinieblas preso y confinado_

 _Pasaban mis días en silencio,_

 _Sin deidad, sin inspiración,_

 _Sin lágrimas, sin vida, sin amor._

 _Cuando el alma comenzaba a renacer:_

 _He aquí que apareciste tú,_

 _Como una visión seductora_

 _Como genio de pura belleza._

 _Y extasiado palpita el corazón,_

 _Y reviven de nuevo en él_

 _La divinidad, la inspiración,_

 _La vida, las lágrimas y el amor"._ *— terminé, y con ello me había acercado lo suficiente como para estar a centímetros de ella.

La miré llorar y levante mi mano izquierda para que con el pulgar limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban con emoción de sus lindos ojos, ella me abrazó ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, yo la abracé como si la vida se me fuera en ello, como si al soltarla pudiera incluso morir, y me aferre a la vida, u la abracé con anhelo, con ese deseo que llevaba años guardando y esperando, me aferre a la vida, a ella que es mi vida...

Te debo una muy grande Yuratchka, gracias a ti pude volver a tener cerca a esta bella mujer cada día. Todo eso al parecer sirvió para que ella finalmente volviera a casa, a mi lado. Ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad, ahora sé qué debo hacer y que no, me esforzare para hacer feliz a mi única lyubimaya.

Porque el amor tengo es _irremediablemente_ de ella.

* * *

Nota* -este es un poema que puede acompañarse con música compuesto por Mijaíl Ivánovich Glinka, para Ekaterina Kern, pero en realidad el poema fue escrito por Alexander Pushkin, y es uno de los poemas más importantes poemas de la literatura rusa.

* * *

Díganme que les pareció este tormentoso fic. Lo digo y lo repito, no me gustan los finales tristes, pero bueno creó que me redimí un poco al final. Pero recibí todo su cariño en forma de zapatos voladores y piedras sin fin… los quiero por acordarse tanto de mí a lo largo del fic.

A los que quieren colgarme por usar a Censura-chan en esa escena tan comprometedora les mandaré con gusto mi dirección con una paloma mensajera que tiene como cien años y ya no ve ni su pico, les aseguro que les llegará. Los demás insultos serán recibidos como muestra de su amor, jaja y les agradezco el tiempo que perdieron llorando desconsoladamente por este fraude de fic dramático.

Dejenme sus comentarios u con gusto los leere y respondere. Mil abrazos a mis queridos lectores que sufrieron en este fic. Los amo.

Io-chan XqX


End file.
